When They Came
by xXScarlett-EvelynXx
Summary: It was one week ago today when the zombies came to take over; when everything I ever knew was crushed before my eyes. Zombie Apocalypse Cade!Ratd T for blood, and later sexual content :3


**Woot I'm not dead! Lawl, the only reason why I've stopped with the other two was because I have a SERIOUS case of writers' block~ :I Sooo anyway here's a new story that I randomly came up with during science class, and if you're familiar with the anime "High School of the Dead," you'll probably find this a little similar. Yeah, well that's because that anime was my inspiration for this, soooo yeh… Enjoy~ :***

It was one week ago today when the zombies came to take over; when everything that I ever knew was crushed before my eyes. I watched everyone I ever loved be slain before me; Andre, Robbie, Trina, Tori… Even Beck. I'll never forget the look of pure horror on his face when the zombies had pinned him down and ripped him open, tearing his insides out alive. He had looked up at me with agony and struggled to utter a word, but alas, he was silenced forever when they ripped out his bloody, beating heart.

Only Cat and I remained; we were one of the lucky ones. We were of but a small handful of people who've managed to survive this long. Right now, we had barely managed to stumble into an abandoned apartment with our lives. I leaned against the balcony railing, running my fingertips over the smooth, white plastic. My breathing was ragged and heavy as I peered over the railing, seeing hundreds of those… those _things _roaming the cracked streets. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to look away. Those weren't humans anymore; they were _monsters._

I was so intent on the zombies below that I hadn't even noticed my fingers trailing across something unusual upon the railing. My ice blue orbs swiveled down to fall upon the railing in curiosity. Dry, encrusted blood that had once streamed down the rails was caked atop the railing and I grimaced, pulling my hand away. _I don't know why, _I thought with a slight snicker, _But something's telling me that whoever lived here won't be returning…_

I was cut off from my thoughts by the sound of quiet sobbing inside and I narrowed my eyes, walking slowly inside. The bedroom was washed in silver moonlight, and I could just make out Cat sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried within them. A pang of sadness flickered within me as I walked over and slowly crawled atop the white bedspread. The old Cat, the one everyone remembered before the apocalypse… She was gone. Ever since everything in her life was destroyed, I have rarely ever seen glimpses of that bright-eyed redhead. I shuffled behind Cat and wrapped my arms around her, whispering soothing words in her red velvet hair. I sighed, remembering when her hair reminded me of red velvet cupcakes. Now whenever I saw her crimson locks, all I thought was _blood blood blood._

Cat slightly tensed at my touch, but after a moment she completely collapsed in my arms in a fit of strangled sobs. "Cat, baby, what's wrong?" I murmured, leaning in to kiss her temple. Cat took in a hiccupping breath and buried her face into my shoulder. "J-Jade, how much longer can we keep this up?" she whispered within the fabric of my black tank top. I moved my hand up to stroke her hair soothingly, a sigh escaping my lips. "…I don't know." I whispered, my voice thick with honestly; for alas, what could I say? The zombies ruled this earth now; everything that ever was, or ever would've been… That was gone forever.

Cat let out a sobbing breath against my shoulder, and I could feel her tears scorching the skin on it. "Shhh, it's okay baby." I soothed her, looking down at the little redhead lovingly. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll have to go out tomorrow and get supplies." Cat took in a deep breath and nodded, silently crawling under the covers. A sigh escaped my lips and I was soon to crawl in after her, resting my head atop the bleach-white pillow. As I closed my eyes, I felt Cat burying her face in the crook of my neck and I smiled into her hair. A moment of silence passed between us, the only sound was Cat's shuddering breath against my neck. In the back of my head, I knew that she would have trouble sleeping tonight, so I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth, singing quietly:

"_It all goes back to the first kiss  
It was the one I thought I'd never miss  
Maybe we were one of the lucky ones  
Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough…"_

A small smile spread across my face as I heard Cat's breathing slowly calm down, and I began to gain courage:__

This was supposed to be the easy part  
But breaking down is what I found hard  
Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in  
Inside I feel like screaming

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one  
But my doubts somehow they sold me out…"

For a moment I paused, thinking that the little redhead had fallen asleep beside me. However, it only lasted for a heartbeat because Cat quietly whimpered and tugged at my arm gently. "Don't stop." She whispered, and I noted the drowsiness in her voice; faint, but it was there. I chuckled breathily and kissed her head briefly before starting back up:__

"I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away

I'm finding out in the hardest way  
The consequence of every mistake I've ever made  
Baby what's it like to be alone?  
I don't want to know, I don't want to know…"

I felt Cat gently clinging to my arm, her breathing growing a bit heavy. I ran my fingers through her hair and continued to sing:__

"She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one  
But my doubts somehow they sold me out

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away

So baby be honest  
Is this what you wanted?  
We lost what we started  
And found out much more than we want to know  
About how we're letting go, Ohhh

So baby be honest  
Is this what you wanted?  
We lost what we started  
And found out much more than we want to know…"

I heard Cat's breathing beside me- smooth and even- which told me she was asleep. A small sigh escaped my lips as I gazed down at the little redhead. I knew that without me, Cat would've been slain by now; and the thought made me sick to my stomach.

…But she was still here, and that was because of me. _I _was the one who has spent the past week putting her own life on the line to tend to Cat. When everyone else fled or was ripped apart, _I _was the only one who remained standing tall. _I won't leave you, Cat. _I thought, placing a gentle kiss atop her head. _I'll never leave you…_ I cleared my throat and quietly sang to myself the last of the song:__

"I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss…

_Away…__"_

**Yup, I uh… I hope ya liked it. You uh… You wanna click the review button? Hm? That little uh… that little button right there? That would be fucking swell of you… Yup… Lawl I don't know I'm being stupid. Okay just for the record, "Own My Heart" and "You're The Reason" are NOT. DEAD. I promise I'll work on them once I think of something! Mmkay? Mmkay, we're done now. Go away.~ ._.**


End file.
